


Connections

by rayisokay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, Posted to avoid draft delete, dorks with crushes, may or may not continue, this might induce cavities at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayisokay/pseuds/rayisokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bokuto and Yachi meet, and how they grow fond of each other. </p><p>(Abandoned fic. Notes added 1/3/17 - not a real update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

 

Koutarou first sees her as she scurries across the side of the court to avoid stray volleyballs. The girl looks several centemeters shorter than even the other managers there, and he notices that some of her blonde hair is always tied into a side ponytail. If he's sure of one thing, it's that Karasuno's new manager sure is cute.Her blonde hair is cute, the colorful hair ties are cute, and when she talks to the other managers, her smile is _so cute._ If he's sure of one thing, it's that Karasuno's new manager sure is cute. Koutarou thinks about this so much that it affects his aim during a match between Fukuroudani and Karasuno. His next spike is so far out that Akaashi asks for a time out.

"Bokuto-san, what was that?"

"Ahhhh, sorry! That was all my fault!"

"I know it was," Akaashi tells him. "But why? You've been doing great today."

"Well, I-"

Akaashi grabs his shoulder and glares at him. "Tell me, Bokuto-san."

"Isn't Karasuno's new manager really cute?" Koutarou asks with a grin.

"That's what that was all about? Some cute girl? Honestly, Bokuto-san, just ask for her number after the game."

"I know, I will!"

"And don't get distracted this time."

 

 

* * *

 

Hitoka decides that high school volleyball players from Tokyo are some of the scariest people she's ever encountered. They're tall, loud, and, judging from the sound of the balls hitting the floor after their spikes, strong. She's narrowly avoided getting hit by stray volleyballs more times than she could count.

When one of the Tokyo players first approaches her, Hitoka's sure she'll die of a heart attack or be murdered -- whichever comes first. The player is the Fukuroudani captain, if she's not mistaken, and she has to crane her neck to see his face, flushed red from, she assumes, his last match. But then she remembers that the last match ended at least twenty minutes ago, and he would have definitely cooled down by now. Why else would he be red?

_He's definitely mad. What did I do? Did I mix up some water bottles? Did I puncture one of the volleyballs and mess up their last match?_

Hitoka stands, trembling in the fear of what he might say to her, when her thoughts are interrupted.

"Can I have your number?" he blurts without warning.

Hitoka is unable to respond for several moments as she processes the information. _That's right! He must want to be able to contact us to arrange more practice matches with Karasuno!_

"S-sure!"

"Really?" The Fukuroudani captain's eyes widen more than Hitoka thinks humanly possible, and he startles her even more when he pumps his fist. "Yesssss!"

"O-oh... well it's no problem at all, Bokuta-san," Hitoka says, taking a guess at his name. She's almost certain that she heard his teammates call him something like that.

"Bokuta?" he questions, and looks confused only for a split second before coming to a realization. Hitoka is sure that it's her imagination, but he looks even more red-faced at the conclusion. "Ah- I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bokuto Koutarou! What's your name?"

"I'm so sorry, Bokuto-san!" At this point, she wishes the floor would swallow her up right now. _I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake!_ But she puts that aside just long enough to introduce herself. "I'm Yachi Hitoka! N-nice to meet you!"

Bokuto's eyes go wide again as he tells her, "Your given name is very pretty, Yachi-san!"

Hitoka is left even more a stuttering mess than before as she tries to form an answer. Instead, she avoids the compliment by getting her phone out of her pocket. "Um, here! You can out your number in here, if you like."

"Of course! Here's mine!"

And for the rest of the day, Hitoka is proud of herself for not passing out when approached by the intimidating third-year from Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

Several days later, Hitoka finds herself being able to talk to Bokuto easier. Well, sort of. She still messes up her words, stutters, and sometimes she'll talk louder or quieter than she means. He's frighteningly tall too, and his hair does not help. But Hitoka doesn't fear her death anymore, and she's come to find that Bokuto, while loudly enthusiastic about a lot of things, especially volleyball, isn't actually scary. He's even quite a nice person, Hitoka notes.

It's halfway through the training camp. Karasuno still hasn't won a single match against Fukuroudani, and today things aren't looking much different when Bokuto pulls a feint right in past Kageyama.

"Yes!!" Bokuto cheers with a pump of his fist. Then, he turns towards her. "Yachi-san! Did ya see that? Wasn't that so cool?"

"Oh! Y-yes, Bokuto-san!"

His acknowledgement of her surprises Hitoka, though it shouldn't; he had been doing so ever since the first day he talked to her.

Snickering, Tsukishima calls, "Who's side are you on, Yachi-san?"

"Karasuno's, of course!"

"Plus, Bokuto-san's feint was totally cool!" Hinata adds. "Anyone would think so."

And somehow, Hitoka's not sure if he's defending Bokuto or her, but she's grateful.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou had found himself dreading the end of camp, but now here it is. The entire week, he's been trying to talk to Yachi as much as possible. If Koutarou thought Yachi was cute before, he couldn't be prepared for when they started talking. Through their small talks, little acknowledgements, and brief conversations, he is now certain that she is the sweetest person he's ever met. She seems determined to do each job well, and earnest to take care of people, despite how intimidated she seems around his team and everyone else.

After dinner, everyone who's already packed are outside the gym, but he still has clothes strewn across the floor. At this point, he's really regretting not packing when most everyone else did, because Yachi strikes him as someone who would have everything ready by early in the morning, and now he's packing while she's probably outside with everybody else. As soon as he finishes though, he's out the door. Most people are already heading inside to put their bags in the buses because it's time to leave, but he finds Yachi just in time.

"Yachi-san!" Koutarou calls when he sees her.

"Hi Bokuto-san!" She smiles when she sees him and he swears it's not possible for someone to look so sweet. "I haven't seen you a lot today."

"I was... still packing," he admits.

"T-that's okay!" she tells him. "What did you wanna talk about? We need to be at the buses in five minutes..."

"I'll be quick! I just wanted to say..." Koutarou hesitated for a moment. How would Yachi even respond? "Can we still talk after this? I-I mean-"

"Of course!" she says, but her eyes widen at his question.

"Great!" he blurts back. "Can you let me know when you get back to Miyagi?"

"O-of course! I'll text you when I get home!"

"Thank you!" Koutarou can't help the huge smile that spreads across his face. Before heading back to his room to grab his bag, he told her, "I'll talk to you later, Yachi-san!"

 

* * *

 

Koutarou hates long trips, and every Golden Week training camp, he's grateful that it doesn't take place far away. Only twenty minutes after leaving, the bus arrives at Fukuroudani Academy, and not ten minutes after that, he's home.

He knows that Yachi won't be home for another few hours, and that she promised to text him when she does, but be can't help but want to message her first. Besides, a bus ride that long would be torture, and texting someone could definitely take her mind off of things.

_How's the ride?_

As Koutarou waits, he starts to panic. _Crap,_ he thinks to himself. _Of course the ride isn't going good. So much for taking her mind off things._

The hours pass and his anxiety continues to rise. More and more detailed and horrible scenarios flood his thoughts, and they keep him up way longer than they should. Before he finally drifts off to sleep, the scariest possibility yet comes to mind: _What if she doesn't ever want to talk to me again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the seeming cliffhanger on a one shot, guys. I had originally planned this to be a few chapters, but never continued writing it, and eventually lost pretty much all my inspiration for it. Considering I wrote this nearly three years ago, just know I had a super fluffy ending planned out, but this fic is as good as abandoned now.   
> If anyone wants to show me their take on this pair, comment a link to the work and I could link it in the top notes!  
> Thank you for the support that's come on this fic, and for understanding.


End file.
